Queen of the Castle
by Theeubernoob
Summary: Ruby is sick, Yang reads her a story to help her sleep.


"Yang. Yang. Yaaaaang!"

"Look sis, you really should be sleeping."

"I know, but I can't sleep. Can you read me a story?"

Yang sighed. Ruby had a nasty cold and had been bed ridden all day. Blake had given up her bed for safety and conveniences sake. Convenience for Ruby. Specifically making it easier for Yang to care for her. So far she had spent the better part of the day looking after her sister. And, unfortunately for the blonde, the redheaded huntress needed a lot of attention when she was sick.

"Alright, I've got my Grim biology text book. That'll put you to sleep."

Ruby stuck out her tongue. "I said a story."

"Alright, alright. But after this you're going to bed. Now, let's see what Blake's got." She walked over to the book shelf and started to browse it. "A collection of short stories. That works. Let's see here... The Queen of the Castle. That sounds good." She cleared her throat and began to read.

* * *

_Once_ upon a time there were four friends. One of them was a boy yellow, one of them a girl in red, another boy in green and, the final a girl in pink. The talked and laughed as they gallivanted around, causing mischief and having fun. Time wore on, but their play never stopped. Not even becoming adults stopped them, if anything it only made it worse. Their mischief grew, and grew until one day everyone in the town decided they had enough.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Cried the mayor. "You make the town look like it's been through a battle, you frighten all our cattle! Your antics leave us in a panic! So to you louts, we say: GET OUT!"

Like that they were driven out of town.

"We don't need your stupid town! It's the worst one around! But living off the land will be such a hassle, so we'll build ourselves a mighty castle!" Proclaimed the girl in pink.

"But we don't have anything to make it!" Said the boy in yellow

"Then we'll just have to take it!" Replied the girl in pink.

They set about their plan. They would sneak into the village at night and take what they needed. The four friends made their way through the town, but the houses were locked and there weren't supplies just laying around. They began to worry when they reach restaurant street. The sidewalks were lined with tables and chairs.

"One can always use a table, pick up two if you're able." Instructed the girl in red. They each seized up the tables and scurried away, back to the clearing where they had been chased. They set down the tables, but even if they all carried two, eight tables wasn't too many. They needed more.

It took three trips to get all they needed. But soon that had enough and set to work piling the tables. In no time at all their work was done. They looked upon it and swelled with pride. This was their castle. But castles needed rulers, but who would be their leader?

"I declare myself Queen of this castle!" Cried the girl in pink. "And you will all be my vassals!"

She turned to the boy in yellow.

"You never went to school, so you shall be the court fool!"

He sighed dejectedly. She turned to the girl in red.

"Running and jumping for you isn't very hard, so you shall be my royal guard!"

Finally she turned to the boy in green.

"And you, friend of mine, shall be my royal concubine!"

* * *

"_What's_ a concubine?" Ruby asked, sleepily.

"Uhh... I'll tell you when you're older."

* * *

_With_ the work done, they slept. In the morning, before the four awoke, the shopkeepers stepped out on to the street and saw it nearly bare.

"They took everything but the seats! Have they no respect for our streets?" Cried one of the angry men.

"Forget about your tables! Can't you recall what they did to the stables? Furniture is a small price to pay to keep those brutes away!" Replied another.

"I guess you're right. It's hardly worth the fight."

_When_ they finally awoke it was nearly midday.

"Well, we have the whole day. How shall we play?" Asked the boy in yellow.

"Play is fine, but I have something else in mind. Come here oh royal concubine." Said the girl in pink.

"Are you sure that is wise? Right in front of our friends eyes?" Asked the boy in green.

"I don't care if we're seen, after all I am the queen."

* * *

"_Whoa_. That's kinky." Yang said, staring at the page.

"It's lewd. How can you be reading that out loud, not to mention to your sister?" Weiss stood their, blushing heavily.

"It's just so captivating. And come on, you can't tell me you don't want someone to do that to you?" The brawler thrust the book in the fencer's face, her finger pointing to a passage.

Weiss' jaw fell open. "Is that even possible?"

"I hope."

A silent moment passed.

"So, you okay if I keep reading?"

Weiss blushed heavily and didn't respond.

* * *

_A_ look of shock covered the faces of the boy in yellow and the girl in red. After what they had just seen they were at a loss for words. Finally the girl in red spoke.

"That sure beats play, should we try it their way?"

Quietly, he nodded.

* * *

_Yang_ closed the book. "Well, I liked it."

Weiss was blushing so furiously she could have been mistaken for Ruby's cloak. She began to speak. "T-that was so-"

"Hot, I know. Who knew books were this good?"

"You can borrow it if you really want."

Yang and Weiss jumped.

"Don't scare us like that!"

Blake put a finger to her mouth and pointed at Ruby. Sometime during the story she had fallen asleep. Yang lowered her voice. "So I can borrow it?"

"As long as you're careful with it."

"I promise I'll take good care of it."

Weiss awkwardly looked away.

"Yes Weiss, you can borrow it when Yang's done."

"I- I would never!"

The faunus rolled her eyes and pulled a book from the shelf. She silently climbed up onto Ruby's bed and began to read. But another thought distracted her. She would need to find somewhere better to hide _Ninjas of Love_.

* * *

**Hey gals and guys. So this was a weird one shot... Not that my one shots usually aren't... So the inspiration from this was the volume two trailer, specifically the shot of Nora's table fort. Deny it all you like, Nora is definitely the queen of that castle. Some jokes were made and this idea was born. I let it kick around for a bit, then I suddenly realized Volume two is almost here, and the first episode could have the table fort. I couldn't let context ruin my idea, so here it is. My weird, weird one-shot. Thanks for reading it.**


End file.
